a tail of two leaders
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: well, tomas isn't technically a leader, but he is the face of the steam team. prequel to smiles and giggles. twilight has princess problems. after saving questria a thousand times, she feels she has no other purpose. but a certain blue engine helps her find a purpose and love...
1. Chapter 1

_**twilight is pony and thomas is train. DEAL WITH IT. OR LEAVE BAD REVIEWS. YOUR CHOICE**_.

chapter 1: after the time

it was morning as thomas the tank engine puffed ut f the sheds. he noticed that pinkie pie was sleeping on percy's buffers again. thomas smiled at them, knowing that they were together.

he saw twilight off to the side looking at the sunrise. her rings slowly spread open and started flying upwards elegantly and delicately. it looked like she was raising with the sunrise. a beam of a lot of different colors swirled around her then absorbed into her. thomas had noticed this and it felt somewhat familiar but not the same.

as twilight flew softly down to the ground, she heard an engine move. she turned around to see the buffers of a fellow friend."good morning." twilight said, walking towards him calmly. "sir topham hatt has given me permission to tell all of you what you and your friends are going to do today."

"really? thats a huge offer." thomas said pretending that he was sleepy. "it's not that big. i have princess duties." twilight, flaring her wings out and acting like celestia. she has gotten more prinecessly than usual. "rightt." thomas said with a smirk.

suddenly, they both herd pinkie pie giggling. they looked to find percy making funny faces. by this time everyone as awake. thomas decided to try a face. twilight bust out giggling. she couldn't stop. when she did she blushed slightly, but not enough to notice.

as the day went on, thomas felt it come back to him. the feeling. he haven't had this feeling until twilight came. 'thomas. you have that look again." annie said in a sing song voice. "sorry. i was just think about you know who." thomas said, sighing happily. he was day dreaming of twilight flying to him. they were about to kiss when a familiar voice shocked him out of his dream. 'thomas? are you ok?" gordon asked, as rainbow dash flew to catch up. "yeah. im just thinking about someone." thomas said. "you mean somepony!" rainbow said, giggling. thomas blushed. "knew it." rainbow said.

later, twilight was looking out into the distance. she flew up elegantly, trying to get some magic flowing around the land. unluckily, the sparks did not come. she sighed sadly. she heard the whoosh one stoping. then she herd the sound of one of her friends.

"twilight?"


	2. how to express it

chapter 2: how to express it

"oh. hey pinkie." twilight said. "what's doing?" pinkie said in her cheery voice.

"trying to make myself feel useful." she sighed.

pinkie sighed, knowing this part of twilight. "twilight, you don't need to be." pinkie said hugging her. "all your friends are there for you."

twilight let out a happy sigh. she looked up to find that percy was also there.

"hey." twilight said in a quiet voice. "hi twilight. do you need anypony else to comfort you? thomas said you didn't look too good when he passed by here. he looked very worried about you." percy informed her. "thomas saw me? and was worried?" twilight said. now walking away from pinkie enthusiastically.

"twilight, do you still have a crush on him?' pinkie pie said playfully. twilight blushed. "yeah."

"wait. you have a crush on my best friend?" percy asked her. twilight nodded, feeling the blush on her cheeks turn warm. 'well.." percy said.

silence followed.

pinkie broke the silence. "how's your magic sustaining going twilight? rarity said she felt a little sick this morning and that she felt like she was fading away." "well, not as good as it was." twilight replied.

cince this wasn't equestria, the magic of friendship wasn't as abundant, so she has to spread it. if she don't they would fade away forever. then, thomas came behind percy.

"are you ok twily?" he asked, with a worried expression on his face. "yeah. just a little stressed." thomas doesn't like when one of his friends were stressed. especially if that friend is his crush. "you don't need to be. come take a ride in my cab." "ok." twilight breathed.

as thomas puffed down the branch line, he wondered how twilight could handle her duties and magic. "thomas?" twilight asked. "yeah?" he answered. "ever wonder if you were in a relationship?" thomas pondered. "no, but i have had crushes over the years."

"lady,emily,rosie, and ashima."

kinda think of it, he has never had been in real love before. until now.

"oh. i used to have a crush on a stallion named flash sentry, but that went away quickly after i didn't see him for a while."

twilight leaped out of thomas's cab and flew next to him. the sun was brightly shining, making thomas's blue paint sparkle. she stared at it.

her cheeks turned red, thinking of what it would be like to kiss him... She was snapped out of her daydreaming when she looked to see thomas staring at her. he was red in the cheeks as well.

"thomas? how would you express your love for someone?" "well," he said, "i would first tell them how much they care to me. then, i would get something special for them. and finally, i would tell my feelings to them straight and clear. or i would just go into shy mode the whole time." "good to know." twilight pondered.

i wonder what twilight was thinking? just gonna have to wait till the next chapter. write you later!


	3. don't fade

chapter 3: don't fade

that night, thomas was having a conversation with himself. "why won't you tell her, thomas? because she is the most beautifulest pony i ever met! i don't want to hurt her feelings if she says no." thomas groaned sadly. "i have to do it. tomorrow." "are you really talking to yourself?" percy said. thomas blushed. "go ahead. i don't mind."

the next day, twilight was flying with rainbow dash and fluttershy. "i need advice." twilight sighed. "is it about thomas?" rainbow snickered. "yeah." twilight flushed. "its ok twilight." fluttershy mumbled. "we're here for you." "ok." twilight whispered and looked away."how do i get him to... you know, notice me?" just then pinkie popped up."just be yourself! that always works in these fanfics!" "uhhhh... ok then." twilight replied.

Later, twilight was flying around to spot a good to meditate when she suddenly got a pain in her. She fell to the ground in pain. rarity saw this.

"twilight!" she screamed. James stopped with concern.

twilight didn't know it, but soon all of her friends were around her. their engine friends were also there. "friendship... its slipping away..." she groaned.

twilight's friends were slipping away too. "pinkie?!" Percy ran up and stood on his buffers with two hooves. "no..." pinkie groaned in pain.

suddenly pinkie knew what to do she looked at Fluttershy and rainbow dash, then twilight. "twilight!" pinkie screamed. "you have to tell him!" rainbow and Fluttershy looked at twilight."do it! before it's too late!" twilight looked at Thomas. she was fading fast, so was the others.

"Thomas," she started moving toward him slowly. "i... have something to tell you." Thomas' cheeks started to turn light pink. he looked back at Percy. he smiled,then went back to pinkie. Thomas turned back to twilight.

"me too..." twilight put her hoof on his buffer. "i... i..." "i love you." the words came out of both at the same time. twilight's face turned red. Thomas turned crimson red. they locked eyes.

twilight was fading only her hoof,neck and face were there. they leaned in, closer and closer, then...

boom.

just like that. love magic exploded across the land, leaving trails of friendship. all of them were coming back. one by one. thomas and twilight were still kissing. it was more like making out, honestly.

pinkie looked at Percy "lets join." he smirked. they started to kiss as well.

rainbow dash stuck her tongue out. "yuck."

rarity and fluttershy gigged. "oh RD, soon you will know the feeling." applejack laughed.

twilight slowly pulled away, tongues out. pinkie did the same. "thank you." twilight smiled. they all laughed happily. "another day on the island of sodor." pinkie stood next to twilight."onto another day of adventure!"

well, thats this story done. review plz. my next plan for a story is etheir a rarityxjames or a rainbowdashxgordon. after those i will be doing fluttershyxhenry. (HATERS GONNA HATE) write you later!


End file.
